


visit

by mtk_waan



Category: X JAPAN
Genre: Arranged Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1995-09-18
Updated: 1995-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtk_waan/pseuds/mtk_waan
Summary: toshl and yoshiki are in an arranged marriage. toshl isn't yoshiki's type, right?
Relationships: Toshi/Yoshiki (X JAPAN)





	visit

**Author's Note:**

> Written: 95.09.18

he is married with yoshiki... but... it was an arranged marriage. they have known each other since they were both small children, yes, but they don't love each other romantically or sexually. the two are simply friends who have given off the wrong impression. however, toshl had to admit that his bride did indeed look quite beautiful at the wedding. but even if he had fallen slightly in love with yoshiki, that won't work, right? he's not yoshiki's type, right? probably not... yoshiki probably has high standards. ones that toshl doesn't believe he fits to. yeah, they're married, but it's an arranged marriage, nothing more and nothing less. these two have never even done more than kissing at their wedding! maybe that's what toshl wants, but he's not sure about yoshiki... and definitely too shy to ask, even if he is married to yoshiki... maybe someday, yoshiki will love him, but toshl has to earn this. he can take yoshiki out for dinner, right? these two haven't gone out for dinner together since high school.. they barely even see each other... they live separately. now, toshl has known what to plan.

today he will ask out yoshiki. but what if yoshiki doesn't even like him back? if there was that much of a problem, they'd probably divorce... but... what if he's just indifferent about it? toshl decides to call him and find out... 

"hey... yoshiki?"

"hello. toshl?"

"i was wondering... because we don't see each other very often, can we go out to dinner sometime soon?"

"dinner? oh... you mean with me? um... yeah, sure, i guess.. when?"

"tonight? tomorrow night?"

"tonight will work. 6pm."

"ok, i'll get a reservation for us, in a restaurant i know you'll like..."

"see you tonight, toshl"

"see you!"

said restaurant is indeed a restaurant that yoshiki likes... one that he asked toshl to take him to in high school. the two have fond memories of the restaurant. he can't wait to see yoshiki.

he has arrived at toshl's house. toshl is happily surprised to see yoshiki wearing such a beautiful red dress, coated with matching roses. 

"hi, yoshiki! you look gorgeous, are you ready to leave?"

"ah...thanks.. and yes, let's go."

yoshiki follows toshl to his car, of course toshl is being like a gentleman and letting his lady get in first... but... his lady is just a beautiful man. he has chauffeur, of course, so he and his "lady" can speak.

"it feels like forever since i last saw you, how long ago is it?"

"perhaps 2 or 3 months... i can't remember, either."

ofcourse.. they probably should see one another, after all, they're married... but not like it wasn't arranged.

~arrive at the restaurant~

“i'll pay for the meal, toshl"

"no, princess, i will"

they sits down at the table, toshl hands him something

"i have a gift for you."

blue roses.

yoshiki's face is red, he is blushing... no dates since awhile

"thank you, toshl."

they ordered their food...

~after dinner~

"we really should hang out more often, sorry toshl-"

"i forgot that we're married"

yoshiki blushes

"me too."

"we can go to my house? i can make dessert for you."

"yeah, sure. i don't know if i ever have tried dessert you made"

~toshl's house~

"it's really good, toshl"

it was an apples based dessert that toshl has made. he already planned this? but why? he already knew that he will take yoshiki to his house, right? yoshiki loves toshl's dog.. toshl has a really cute dog... yeah it scared yoshiki at first, but now yoshiki is okay with it.

yoshiki can stay there for the night. toshl doesn't mind. it's fine with him. it's what he wanted. maybe this marriage isn't a that bad....

-

"we can move in together, right, yoshiki?

"what? why?!"

"i don't want to be alone."

"i'm sorry"

"well... can i stay with you if i bring my dog?"

"f...fine...."

-

"yoshiki!... so... i have a question.. do you ever... regret moving in with me?"

yoshiki blushes, as he is enjoying himself petting toshl's dog...

"shut up, toshl!"

~OWARI~

note:

i am very sick right now, very tired. it doesn't help that i have to right about toshl NOW because i'm having a really bad day and toshl will ruin it for me, just thinking about him is bad enough. when i was writing this, i imagined yoshiki with PATA and they were both ADULTS that are NOT in an arranged marriage because the idea is STUPID about this, it's not as bad as yoshikixhide but still it sucks... yoshikixhide is the worst ship but this one writing about i am stressed enough.... don't mind............ toshl is with HEATH and NOT YOSHIKI because ONLY YOSHIKI WITH PATA IS OKAY OKAY? my birthday is soon


End file.
